


Overly Sentimental Affairs

by Percygranger



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mycroft is a bad bad man, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Sherlock BBC kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overly Sentimental Affairs

Greg sat stiffly in his chair. It was hard to do otherwise, considering how uncomfortable the thing was, but Greg’s fingers opened and closed around his cup for other reasons.

“It’s been a year since we began this...little affair,” Mycroft began, his soft voice booming like a thunderclap after the hushed silence they’d established during the making of the tea. 

Jaw clenched, Greg nodded.

Mycroft didn’t wait for more, didn’t seem to expect it. “Do drink up, I want your opinion on this new blend.”

Greg took a sip, hands so steady they almost shook. The tea was good, although the aftertaste was a bit too medicinal for his liking.

“Anniversaries are generally overly sentimental affairs. Arbitrary milestones celebrated with romantic gestures only half-meant most of the time. However, I’ve found they can be useful for checking in, evaluating progress, that kind of thing.”

Greg chuckled humourlessly. “How, exactly, does one ‘evaluate progress’ in a relationship like ours, Mycroft?” 

Mycroft looked surprised at the question. “Well, of course I’ve been watching you closely since the beginning. It wouldn’t do to apply too much pressure too early, have you break. Have to implement...measures to contain the situation.” 

Greg shuddered at the thought.

“I feel I’ve done a good job of reading your pressure points, only going so far as absolutely necessary to obtain your compliance. I’ve also done my best to ensure you enjoy yourself as much as you are able.” 

Greg would gape at the man in front of him if he weren’t frozen, nerves and a faint, hysterical tinge of astonishment holding him in place. Mycroft’s expression was relaxed, for him. Perfectly sincere, as far as Greg could tell. It was terrifying.

“I know this situation isn’t fair to you, but needs must, of course.” Mycroft’s smile was sly, almost inviting Greg to share the joke. 

Greg stared, still rooted to the spot. He couldn’t have moved if he wanted to. Not to smile, or protest. He woodenly brought his cup back up, finishing off the last of it. He nearly winced at the aftertaste, much worse for having cooled a few degrees.

“What did you think?” Mycroft’s head tilted slightly, reminding Greg of Sherlock, which only made his insides go that much colder. 

“It started alright, but the finish is too medi- menici-” Greg opened his eyes wide as he stumbled over the word. His head lolled on his shoulders, and beneath the drug, he started to panic. “Shi’” 

“Shh, shh, darling. Everything will be fine… You’re going to enjoy your present. I just know it.” 

The last thing Greg saw, his eyes closing against his will, body slumping forward, was Mycroft reaching for the cup in his hand.


End file.
